growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Vending Machine
The Vending Machine is an unsplicable non-solid foreground block which was added on the sixth day of Player Appreciation Week 2015. Function Putting a stack of items inside the machine and setting a price for it in World Locks will allow players to purchase the item. Diamond Locks are also accepted by Vending Machines as payment. When a machine runs out of stock, it will show an "OUT OF ORDER" message, which renders it unusable by everybody except the owner of the world. Trivia *The Vending Machine has been a prominent scamming method. Several precautions have been added to ensure players won't get scammed, such as: **When a player changes the price of a Vending Machine, they will shout out the price of the item. **The default number of items one can buy is made to be zero. **Smaller images of the sold goods are added to Vending Machines to prevent misreading. **A trade confirmation screen has been added. **One needs to be directly in front of a Vending Machine to be able to purchase its items. **One cannot purchase anything from a Vending Machine placed in a locked area made public. **One cannot break a Vending Machine placed in a public locked area either. **The maximum limit of items which can be put inside a Vending Machine is set as 5,199. **Only the owner of the world can manipulate the price of the world's Vending Machines. **The Vending Machine needs to be emptied first before it can be smashed. **The Vending Machine requires 15 seconds to "warm up" when an item is placed inside. *The feature to add the "OUT OF ORDER" sign and the World Lock icon onto a Vending Machine was added on Player Appreciation Week 2017. *The feature to display the sold item or a warning sign on a Vending Machine was added on Player Appreciation Week 2018. *If a player does not have enough World Locks to afford the items in a Vending Machine, a message will be displayed, saying: "You can't afford that many!" *If a player tries to buy more items than available, a message will be displayed, saying: "There aren't enough available to fulfill your order!" *If a player tries to buy a negative amount of items from a Vending Machine, a message will be displayed, saying: "NEGATIVE, DOES NOT COMPUTE" *If a player sets the price as negative or more than 20,000 World Locks (200 Diamond Locks), a message will be displayed, saying: "Well, that's a silly price." *Attempting to break a Vending Machine with items inside it will display the message: "Empty the machine before smashing it!" *If a player tries to place a stack of locks inside a Vending Machine, a message will be displayed, saying: "No, no, no!" *If a player tries to place a fish in a Vending Machine, a message'll be displayed, saying: "Fish would rot in a Vending Machine." *You can upgrade Vending Machine to DigiVend Machine for 4'000 gem's Gallery Vending_Machine_3.png|The appearance of the Vending Machine prior to Player Appreciation Week 2018. Vending Machine İn The Store.jpg|The old Vending Machine store button. Category:Perma-items Category:Player Appreciation Week Category:Unsplicable